


Alternate Reality(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Derek Hale, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Established AU Sterek, F/M, M/M, Pining Stiles, Stiles gets trapped in an alternate reality, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Alternate Reality(Sterek)

The floor under Stiles' feet shifted under him. He reached for Derek's door to steady him but there was nothing there.

Stiles eyes opened, blinking as he took in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of Scott's living room?

"Hey, I thought I heard you come in, what are you doing on the floor?" Scott asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think I tripped," Stiles frowned as he pulled himself up. How had he gotten to Scott's house? And since when were the walls in Scott's living room red and the couch wasn't supposed to be grey. Scott's couch was tan and the walls were a light brown.

"Did your mom redecorate?" Stiles asked glancing around.

"No," Scott cocked his head at Stiles slightly.

"Right, nevermind," Stiles shook his head. Maybe he was mis-remembering.

"Deaton will be here in a bit to show us the effects of the new herb he found, Minerva. He says it'll help Liam with his anger issues."

"Okay, cool." Stiles nodded. He hadn't realized they had a meeting with Deaton today.

"Is Derek still coming?" Scott asked taking a seat on his couch.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Why would Stiles know that?

"Didn't you stay at his place last night?"

Stiles rose his brows, "I'm sorry what?"

"You guys normally do date night on Thursdays right?" Scott was scrolling through his phone and seeming disinterested.

"Date night?" Scott couldn't be serious.

"You guys aren't fighting, are you?" Scott looked up then with concern on his face.

"Uh..." Stiles couldn't decide if Scott was joking or not and before he got the chance to ask, the front door opened to a group of people. Isaac, Derek, Malia, Liam, and behind them were Erica and Boyd.

"Erica, Boyd?" Stiles blinked. Okay now he had to be dreaming.

"Hey, Stiles." Erica smiled before taking a seat on the love seat across from the couch.

Stiles gaped at the blonde.

"Hey, you," Derek's voice was suddenly in his ear, causing Stiles to jump in surprise.

"Sorry, baby, didn't mean to scare you," Derek chuckled as his arm slipped around his waist.

Stile couldn't respond. Did Derek just call him baby? He was definitely dreaming.

"Are you alright? I can hear your heart racing," Derek frowned down at him. The look was so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time.

"I'm fine, I was just startled," Stiles didn't know why he was lying. It was a dream, but the relieved smile that spread across Derek's lips made Stiles glad he had lied. Derek never smiled.

"Come on, Deaton'll be here soon," Derek lead Stiles to Sit on the couch next to Scott and Malia.

As if on que, Deaton walked in. Stiles couldn't help but Stare at Boyd and Erica across the room. He hadn't seen them in years. He was surprised he was dreaming about them.

Deaton handed out a small bottle to each member with the words Minerva written on the front. Stiles paused as he read the words. He was dreaming, he wasn't supposed to be able to read. He dropped the bottle to his lap and started counting his fingers.

He wasn't dreaming.

Stiles recalled the witch they'd been dealing with, Stiles had sworn to her she wouldn't win. She had been after a talisman that had belonged to the Hales. She told him to be careful what he wished for. She had promised to ruin his life while simultaneously granting him paradise. What did that mean?

He tried to remember the chant she'd quoted to him earlier that day.

'A wish come true, you'll want to undo. Life unreal, it's but a curse, not right here but in another universe'

Stiles' felt his eyes widen. He was in an alternate universe. One where things were different. Things he'd wished for. Derek's happiness, Boyd and Erica alive, him and Derek together.... The witch had sent him to another dimension where all these things were true.

Sure, he'd heard of alternate universes, but to actually experience one...this was unreal. He wanted to deny it, claim it wasn't possible, but the things he'd experienced through out the past few years, he knew it was very possible.

Stiles was stiff under Derek's arm which was draped around his shoulders. His fingers rubbing Stiles' shoulder in soft circles.

Stiles now understood what the witch had meant, by paradise, but it wasn't real, so it was also a curse.

As Deaton finished up, Stiles felt a quick poke to his ribcage, make him laugh out. He was ticklish there.

"You okay?" Derek's voice followed, much too soft. It wasn't how Derek's voice should have been.

Stiles only nodded not trusting his own voice.

It was then Derek leaned in, but before he could get too close, Stiles jumped to his feet. He couldn't kiss this Derek, it was right. It wasn't real. Which begged the question if he was here, where was this universe's Stiles?

-

Derek opened his door to see Stiles lying on floor outside his loft.

"Stiles?" Derek knelt down by the human's side.

"Hey," Stiles blinked groggily.

"What happened, are you okay?" Derek looked around as if to see the reason for Stiles being on his back.

"I, uh, I think so," Stiles nodded sitting up with Derek's help, "I thought I was at Scott's. I must have been sleep walking. Figures it'd lead me here," Stiles smiled up at Derek.

Derek tensed as his frown deepened. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"We have to be at Scott's," Stiles gestured over his shoulder.

"Why?" Derek closed his door.

"To talk to Deaton," Stiles answered as if it was obvious. "Didn't you get my text?"

"No," Derek pulled out his phone to check.

"Derek, you promised me you were going to take that down," Stiles frowned at the picture of the burnt up Hale house.

"Why would I do that?" Derek raised a brow.

"Because we agreed you living in the past was only hurting you," Stiles turned to Derek, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's a reminder of the mistakes I've made," Derek growled.

"Exactly. Look, I've told you, you can't continue to blame yourself for what happened. It was so long ago, and you've learned from it. Stop punishing yourself. And don't lie to me about it," Stiles was upset, Derek could tell, but he wasn't sure where this was coming from.

"Stiles, please," Derek growled out in a warning tone.

"Don't use that tone with me," Stiles snapped.

Derek's brows rose in surprise. Sure Stiles didn't hesitate to put him in his place, but usually Stiles knew if he used that tone, then he wasn't in the mood.

"Stiles, I'm not in the mood," Derek rarely told Stiles that. He rarely had to.

"You know what, fine, we'll discuss it later. Where are the other three?" Stiles huffed his arms crossed over his chest.

"What other three?" Derek was relieved Stiles was changing the subject, but he didn't know who he could be talking about.

"I got a text from Allison saying that Isaac, Boyd and Erica were with you," Stiles looked around the room as if to spot the trio.

Derek tensed, his hands clenching in fists at his sides, "Stiles, this isn't funny.

"What's got you in such a mood, babe?" Stiles sighed his tone shifting to a softer one.

Derek narrowed his eyes.

Stiles reached forward and placed his hand on Derek's cheek.

Derek didn't move.

"Is it because I had to cancel last night? I told you, my dad needed me, he had a rough night. I promise I'm all yours tonight," Stiles leaned forward, placing his lips on Derek's.

Derek jumped back so fast Stiles stumbled forward a bit.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. He was dizzy and confused. Stiles was being weird, and toying with his emotions and then that kiss... Derek had never imagined Stiles would be the first one to make a move. He thought he'd hidden his feelings for Stiles better than that. Sure, he knew Stiles had feelings for him, it was hard not to notice, but Derek knew he wasn't good for Stiles.

"Derek, what's going on?" Stiles looked upset and it pained Derek. He hated when Stiles was upset.

Derek couldn't seem to form the right words.

"Did something happen? You're didn't change your mind have you? Cause, Derek I can't...I need you. I love you so much and-"

"Stop," Derek held his hand up to silence Stiles. His tone was harsh as he spoke, "I don't know what you're doing, but stop."

Stiles tongue flicked out across his bottom lip slowly before sinking his bottom teeth into it. Something he did when he was trying not to cry.

"Der, if-If I've done something..." Stiles' voice wavered.

"You should go," Derek growled. He hated hurting Stiles like this, but whatever had gotten into Stiles, it wasn't funny, and Derek was in no mood. 

-

Stiles scrubbed the palms of his hands along his jeans as Derek stood to his feet.

"You alright, Stiles? You smell super anxious," Derek was frowning with concern.

"Glad to know some things don't change," Stiles snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna go catch up with Deaton real quick," Stiles went to step past Derek but the werewolf caught his arm.

"Stiles, please, talk to me," Derek's tone was just as concerned as the look he wore. It was sweet really, though Stiles found in odd. Derek never looked so...vulnerable.

"Is this about last night? Is your dad okay? I know things have been tough at the station lately with so many people quitting. You said he wanted to spend time with you, is that all he wanted?" Derek seemed genuinely worried, it melted Stiles' heart a bit.

"He's fine," Stiles nodded. Surely his dad, or alternate universe dad was fine, "I'll catch you later." Stiles stepped by Derek but Derek grabbed his wrist gently pulling him in before Stiles could process.

Stiles' lips met Derek's. Stiles tensed, pulling away quickly. He knew Derek could hear his heart thudding against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Derek's concern turned to worry.

"I just really need to talk to Deaton," Stiles prayed Derek wouldn't hear the lie.

"Stiles, you know you don't have to lie to me. Please tell me what's wrong," Derek's tone was pleading in a way that made Stiles heart ache.

"I'm not Stiles," Stiles blurted, "I mean I am, but not your Stiles. Like not the Stiles you...think...I am." He shifted nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this," Stiles gestured between the two of them, "It's...not right," Stiles shook his head.

Derek stiffened.

"I just don't think, your Stiles would appreciate it. Cause...I know I wouldn't." Stiles looked at Derek longingly. What it would be like to actually be with Derek.

"Stiles you're not making any sense," Derek was frowning down at the human.

"I'm from...an alternate reality, and...I was cursed," Stiles squinted at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked blinking at him.

"That sounded better in my head," Stiles ran his hand along the back of his neck.

"Stiles if this is some way of breaking up with me, just be honest," Derek sighed. He suddenly looked very tired. It reminded Stiles of his own Derek back home.

"What?" Stiles tried to process what Derek was saying.

"Baby, I thought everything was going so well. We just passed a year a month ago. We didn't know if we'd make it that far." Derek took Stiles hands in his.

"A year?" Stiles felt a sad smile touch his lips.

"Stiles, I love you, please just talk to me. We can work this out," Derek was begging.

Stiles' mouth dropped open a bit. Derek loved him. Not him him and not his Derek, but in another world, Derek loved him.

Stiles' teeth sunk into his bottom lip as a frowned embedded itself into his features, "I've always imagined what it'd be like to hear you say that. Dreamed of it. And I know that in all the worlds, in every universe where we've met, I love you too."

Derek looked confused.

"Derek, I promise I'm not breaking up with you. I'm trying to tell you that I'm from an alternate reality where a witch switched me with...myself...the Stiles from this universe. I know it's hard to believe but...Look, let me show you," Stiles sifted through his pocket for his phone.

He pulled up his photos, "At home Scott's house has always been decorated the same, look this picture was from last week. Scott said his mom hasn't redecorated." He gestured to the living room while holding his phone up for Derek.

"Derek and I...we're not...together," Stiles held up another picture, "This is us at lunch yesterday. Lydia ordered the largest margarita ever, look Scott is dating Malia." Stiles pointed at the pair holding hands next to the redhead.

Derek snatched the phone and gaped at the picture, "Lydia," The name was barely louder than a whisper, "She's beautiful," Derek looked pained at the sight of her.

"Uh, yeah." Stiles frowned at Derek in confusion. That's when it clicked. Lydia wasn't at the meeting with Deaton. Neither was Allison.

"Lydia, she...died several years ago," Derek handed the phone back.

"She what?" Stiles felt his chest constrict. He couldn't imagine living without Lydia, they two had grown close over the past few years. She was his best friend, other than Scott of course.

"It was by the oni," Derek dropped his head as he remembered the fateful night.

"Wait, but we saved her, Allison saved her, Allison is the one who..." Stiles trailed off as the brunette walked into the house and hugged Scott.

"Allison is alive," Derek followed Stiles train of sight.

"Oh wow," Stiles took a seat on the couch. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm guessing things played out differently that night for you," Derek took a seat next to Stiles.

"At home, Erica and Boyd are..." Stiles trailed off, "Derek took it pretty hard."

"Oh," Derek frowned, "How'd it happen?"

"Gerard got Erica and Deucalion got Boyd," Stiles tried to ignore the memory of that night as they flashed through his mind.

Derek glanced over where the couple were talking with the rest of the pack.

"Deucalion got Cora," Derek spoke quietly as he said her name.

"Cora?" Stiles looked up with saddened eyes.

"Is she..." Derek trailed off unable to finish his question.

Stiles pulled up a picture of the youngest Hale and handed it to Derek, "This was when she came to visit for Derek's birthday a few months ago."

Derek gripped the phone tightly as tears welled in his eyes.

"So, you believe me?" Stiles asked though he was pretty sure he did.

Derek only nodded.

-

Derek watched as worry and concern covered Stiles' face.

"Derek, what's going on? Please talk to me," Stiles took a step forward but Derek kept his hand up, "Stiles, I'm serious, I'm not in the mood for this today."

Just then the door to Derek's loft opened.

"There you two are, Stiles I've been trying to call you," Lydia huffed waving her phone around as she walked in.

Stiles stumbled back his eyes wide and terror stricken.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Stiles?" The redhead frowned.

"You're..." Stiles immediately started counting his fingers, "No, I have to be dreaming," Stiles started counting again.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Lydia rushed to his side worriedly.

"No, no, you're dead," Stiles stumbled back further, knocking into the small table.

"Stiles?" Derek suddenly caught wind of Stiles scent and it was scared and confused.

"I don't, I don't understand," Stiles closed his eyes and then opened them.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Lydia pressed not going any closer.

"You're not real," Stiles shook his head harshly, as if the gesture would make Lydia disappear.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Scott asked walking in with Malia's hand in his.

"What are you two doing? Where's Allison?" Stiles frowned at his best friend.

The room paused.

"Stiles, Allison is dead," Lydia spoke gently as if breaking the news might send him into a panic attack.

"What?" Stiles jerked his head towards the redhead, "No, something's wrong, this isn't right," Stiles shook his head again.

"Wait, you text me earlier saying that you thought the witch tried to curse you, but you thought it didn't work, right?" Lydia asked.

"What witch?" Stiles frowned.

"I don't think this is our Stiles," Lydia frowned at her friend, "We should go to Deaton."

 

-

It had been a whole twenty-four hours by this point and there was no promise of getting home any time soon. Derek had graciously allowed Stiles to crash on his couch. The pair were now spilling over books upon books to find a way to get things back to normal.

"You're so much like him," Derek said looking at Stiles as they human chewed nervously on his pen.

Stiles looked up to meet the alpha's eyes. Since Cora had died, he never lost his alpha status, unlike his Derek.

"You must miss him," Stiles had noticed the way Derek refrained from reaching out to him at different times. It pained Stiles.

"It's worse than just missing him. I know you're not actually him, but...it's like you are," Derek dropped his head back to the book on his lap.

Stiles couldn't help but think what would happen if he never got back to his world. What if he was trapped here forever? He opted not to voice this concern, Derek seemed upset enough.

"You said you and I, er, you and him aren't together?" Derek asked then changing the subject slightly.

This time is was Stiles' turn to drop his head, "No."

"But you love him," It wasn't posed as a question.

"I do," Stiles nodded.

"He doesn't feel the same?" Derek was frowning now.

Stiles snorted in response, "We have a complicated relationship."

"You're his anchor though, right?"

"Ha, that's a good one. Derek and I aren't close at all," Stiles new this to be true, but saying it out loud stung.

"You know, I kept my Stiles at a distance too, it took me years to admit my feelings for him. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to get out of Beacon Hills and find someone human," Derek glanced over at a framed picture of the two of them.

"He did leave for a while, three months. But he came back. His feelings for me never changed so, I gave in one night. I told him he was my anchor, and that he was the most important person in my life. He thought I'd been cursed or put under some spell," Derek chuckled at the memory.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip. It was hard to imagine his Derek ever doing something like that.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel, it sounds like he's lost more people than I have. He could just be too afraid to lose you," Derek offered gently.

Stiles felt his eyes sting with threatening tears, "I don't that would go over well. Derek would have to be the first one to make a move. I don't ever want him to feel pressured," Stiles shook his head.

Derek reached for Stiles' cheek, catching a tear with his thumb, "He doesn't know what he's missing."

Stiles leaned into Derek's touch.

"You know, whenever my Stiles is upset, we eat ice cream together. I happen to have a couple of tubs," Derek stood up then.

"It doesn't seem like we're all that different," Stiles almost wished he could stay and be with this Derek. He knew it wasn't his Derek, but the way it felt to be cared for by him, it made Stiles ache for his Derek even more.

"Why didn't you pretend to be him?" Derek asked as he handed Stiles a spoon, "You knew Stiles and I were together, it would have been your chance to be with him," Derek pointed out.

"You don't love me though, you love him," Stiles pointed out.

"I may never have known," Derek smiled sadly.

"Are we really that similar?" Stiles asked around a bite of cookie dough ice cream.

"Surprisingly so. You are perhaps a bit more guarded."

Stiles sighed, "It wouldn't have been real."

Derek only nodded.

Stiles suddenly felt very dizzy, he gripped the table as he tried to steady himself, and then everything went black.

-

When Stiles opened his eyes, he was lying on Derek's couch with a cold cloth on his head.

"Stiles," Derek's tone was concerned as the human sat up slowly.

"What happened?" Stiles gripped his head, it ached a bit.

"Do you know where you are?" Derek asked anxiously.

"On your couch, clearly," Stiles gestured to the piece of furniture he was on.

"But are you..." Derek trailed off.

"Am I what? Still me, unfortunately," Stiles sighed leaning back, "Look, I know you want your Stiles back, trust me, I want to get back too. But we have to face the reality that that may not be possible."

Derek clenched his jaw before standing abruptly.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, I shouldn't have said that," Stiles looked at the irritated wolf sympathetically.

It was then Stiles noticed the picture of the old hale house on the wall. That had been missing before. He glanced to the side table to see the picture of Derek and Stiles was also no longer there.

"Wait," Stiles stood then, "Where are the books we were looking through? We were eating ice cream," Stiles spun around taking in the room, lastly landing on a confused Derek. He was in a red shirt instead of the green one he had been in.

"D-Derek?" Stiles blinked at the wolf trying not to get his hopes up, "Show me...show me your eyes."

Derek frowned, "Why?"

"Please," Stiles took a step forward.

Derek flashed his eyes. They turned ice blue before fading back to their sage green color.

Stiles let out a huff before throwing himself into Derek, "It's you, it's you, I'm home," Stiles repeated into Derek's chest.

Derek pushed Stiles back a bit, so their eyes met, "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Stiles nodded eagerly.

"Prove it," Derek seemed cautious and yet hopeful as well.

"Uh, umm," Stiles struggled to come up with something that the other Stiles might not know.

"Three days ago, you told me something and asked me not to tell anyone else, what was it?" Derek's gaze was intent on Stiles.

Stiles dropped his head in shame, "I said I liked Scott better with Allison." He'd been upset with Scott about an argument and Malia took Scott's side. Allison always put Scott in his place, where Malia seemed to take his side just to keep him happy.

"Stiles," Derek pulled the human into him.

"Hey, big guy," Stiles laughed.

Derek released him too quickly, "I have to tell Scott it worked."

"Wait, so the other me, he was here?" Stiles asked. He'd suspected as much.

"Yeah," Derek nodded as he put his phone away.

"You met everyone there?" Derek asked carefully.

"Yeah, Erica and Boyd were there, and Allison. But Lydia wasn't, neither was Cora," Stiles answered sadly.

"And you met...me?" Derek seemed unsure how to phrase the question.

Stiles gave a soft smile, "I did. He was different than you, but only a little."

"Stiles said he was nicer," Derek looked at Stiles for confirmation.

"He was less guarded," Stiles responded. He could tell Derek was upset by the fact that the other Stiles had said that.

"They were together," Derek said then, as if Stiles didn't know that.

"Yeah," Stiles swallowed hard.

"Did you kiss him?" Derek knew he needed to stop, but he was desperate to know.

Stiles shook his head, "Did he kiss you?" Stiles knew Derek could hear his heart racing, but he had to know.

Derek nodded slightly, "For a second, but...it was wrong," Derek watched Stiles face for his reaction.

Stiles only nodded back. He was sure Derek could smell the jealousy on him.

"He said they'd been together just over a year," Derek knew he needed to drop it, but he couldn't let it go.

"Derek really loves him. He thought I was trying to break up with him at first. But once he realized, he just...missed him." Stiles bit down on his lower lip.

"I missed you. He didn't know me like you did. I never realized how in tune we were until, you weren't you," Derek was frowning now.

"He was definitely less emotionally stunted than you," Stiles chuckled.

"You liked him better, didn't you?" Derek hated being so jealous, yet here he was.

"Are you really asking me that?" Stiles snorted. Surely Derek wasn't being serious.

"I'm sorry," Derek dropped his eyes to his feet.

"Derek," Stiles stepped forward. He recalled what the other Derek had said about making the first move, but he knew he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

Derek looked up, his face emotionless, "You've lost so many people, so many more than him, and-"

"I almost lost you," Derek blurted. He hadn't intended to say that out loud.

Stiles looked surprised, "I didn't know you cared that much."

"That's my fault," Derek stepped in towards Stiles.

"It's not your job to show me how much you care, Derek," Stiles shook his head.

"But I want to."

Before Stiles could react, Derek cupped Stiles' chin and pressed their lips together.

Stiles stood frozen.

When Derek pulled back, he looked slightly concerned.

"Why'd you do that?" Stiles blinked at Derek.

"Because, all I could think about the entire time you were gone is how you were probably falling for him and I was sick with Jealousy. I don't want you to kiss him or want him. I always wanted more for you. I know I'm not good for you, I'm broken and damaged, but I love you Stiles and I don't want you with anyone else, even if it's just another version of me."

Stiles couldn't believe his ears.

"You know, he asked me why I didn't just pretend to be his Stiles. You know what I told him?" Stiles leaned forward slightly.

"What?" Derek asked his eyes intently on Stiles' lips.

"I told him it wasn't you," Stiles closed the remaining distance between them. He half expected Derek to push him away but instead the werewolf pulled him closer.

The two parted with heavy pants when they heard the clatter of the pack coming up the stairs.

"Stiles," They all shouted when they opened the door.

Stiles grinned. He'd never been so happy to see the pack before. He wished there was some way to thank the other Derek for being so kind to him and the other Stiles for giving Derek the push he needed to make a move.


End file.
